The Appeal of Sleeping Beauty
by snarkysweetness
Summary: As Rumpelstiltskin prepares to execute Killian Jones for his crimes, the Queen of the Sands makes a final appeal for his life.


**Title: **The Appeal of Sleeping Beauty  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Characters:** Aurora, Snow, Rumpelstiltskin, Emma, & Killian; Aurora/Killian & past Milha/Killian  
**Summary:** As Rumpelstiltskin prepares to execute Killian Jones for his crimes, the Queen of the Sands makes a final appeal for his life.  
**Warnings: **Well, there at the gallows for an execution, so there's that.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Here's a little late thing for Sleeping Hook week, day #3, using the prompt 'gallows'. Enjoy, lovelies.

Wind ruffled her hair as she stood, defiant, willing herself not to cry. She refused to accept that more death was the answer. Too many had died already. No one cared what she thought, Queen of the Sands or not, to them she was just a silly little girl with naïve fancies about people changing and deserving second chances. Even Snow, the one person who had always stood by her side had given up on aiding her in her quest to stop this nonsense.

"_Perhaps it's for the best. If I had let Regina be executed, none of this would have happened."_ She had whispered guiltily while clutching Aurora's hand.

Aurora's jaw clenched. He _wasn't_ Regina. Sure, he had done horrible things, even to her, but he didn't deserve to die. If anyone deserved to die here, it was the man ordering the execution.

"I've waited a long time for this, pirate." It was meant to be a whisper, something to goad him with before his death, but Aurora heard Rumpelstiltskin loud and clear. Rage boiled in her blood and when it reached her chest, she could no longer remain silent.

Before they could tie the noose around his neck she rushed forward and blocked the way, daring the executioner to lay a hand on her. She could count on both hands the number of swords that would be drawn if he attempted such a foolish act.

"Not this again., Your Majesty, I told you, he has to pay for-"

"And what about your crimes, Rumpelstiltskin? The other kingdoms may be willing to feign amnesia when it comes to all of the horrible things you have done, but mine will not. You created the curse that Regina used, you've murdered countless individuals, your wife and son included, and you manipulate others to commit evil acts on your behalf. You've abused more magic than anyone alive put together, so tell me, why aren't you joining him in the stacks, Dark One?"

When he couldn't answer she stepped forward to meet his eyes.

"Do not think because the other royals, the ones who happen to still have armies and power behind them, fear you too much to take you down that I don't see you for who you really are. I may not have the power to fight you, Rumpelstiltskin, but I am confident that one day you will pay the price for your sins. I just hope I'm there to witness it."

"Aurora-" Snow began, her voice cracking in fear.

"I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that an execution must take place, there's a crowd, the noose is tied-" Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and she could almost hear his gleeful laugh mocking her. She set her shoulders tightly and lifted her chin.

"Then kill me instead," she offered.

Though he was facing his death, Killian had yet to speak. He seemed unwilling to give his crocodile the satisfaction, but her words broke his silence.

"Don't be stupid, Princess! Let him have his fun."

Aurora's eyes cut away from Rumpelstiltskin to glance behind her shoulder. She found him giving her one of his snarkiest grins and she resisted the urge to laugh at his nerve. He winked and her resolve broke for a small moment. She was braver than everyone gave her credit for, but that didn't stop her from being completely terrified.

"Speak only when you are spoken to, pirate," she commanded.

"Tell me, Princes-"

"I'm a Queen, now, sorcerer," she reminded.

"Right, well, You Majesty, why does a Queen care about saving the life of a pirate? A pirate who I believe once ripped your heart from your chest."

"Because unlike most people, I have forgiveness in my heart," she replied without hesitation. "Besides, if you really want him to suffer, killing him isn't the answer. Let him live, so he can deal with his pain every single day. So his guilt can eat away at him. Killing him does nothing but release him. Don't you see? He _wants_ to die. He wants to be with her again. If you kill him, you're just giving into what he desires," she whispered while choking back a small sob.

She made a show of fighting back tears but it wasn't working, Rumpelstiltskin still had murder in his eyes.

"She has a point. Suffering would serve him right," Emma butted in. Aurora met her eyes after a moment and Emma gave her a small knowing smirk before winking. Aurora's heart swelled, happy to know someone was on her side.

"Miss Swan-"

"I believe that's 'Your Majesty' to you, Rumps. I'm technically a Princess and all." Aurora glanced down for a moment and grinned before composing herself. "And I have to say, as a royal, I'm with her on this one. Would anyone else like to argue for more death? I personally have seen my share of it. I'm all for some good old fashioned psychological revenge over more bloodshed. Or in this case…well, you know," she said, motioning towards her neck and then making a face.

Aurora fought back a smile as she turned back towards Rumpelstiltskin.

"So, what'll it be?"

* * *

"You should have let me die," he grumbled as he trekked behind his now Queen through the overgrown vines that led to her castle. Rumpelstiltskin had agreed to spare his life _if_ Aurora agreed to take responsibility for him. Since he had no ship nor crew to return to and she no longer had subjects or a family, they were stuck together.

_Just bloody wonderful._

Aurora rolled her eyes as she pushed through a small opening. He followed, cursing as he went.

"You know, Your Majesty, might I suggest moving? What point is there in being a Queen if the land is dead and the castle is falling apart? We can go live on the sea. I'll commandeer a ship and we'll set sail, or I'm sure your friends the Charmings have a spare palace."

"Tell me about her."

"Who?" He asked in confusion as he used his hook to cut through an opening that was too small for his bulky frame to pass through.

"Milha; the one you wish so badly to reunite with in death. Your 'true love'."

He shook his head with a grin.

"I wouldn't call it 'true love'. I respected her. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. She was a spirited lass who always spoke her mind, could sail better than most men, and was downright frightening when you angered her. She was born to be a pirate."

They both paused for a moment as they reached the crumbling fortress that was her palace. He smiled fondly at the memory of Milha.

"She was hardly the love of my life, but I did love her."

"You more than loved her," Aurora whispered. "Any woman would be so lucky to have a man love them enough to spend centuries seeking to avenge their death."

"Yes, well, as I said, you should have let me hang, sweetheart."

Aurora slowly turned towards him and gave him a long, painful, dejected with her doe eyes. He stepped closer and lifted his hand to touch her cheek as he slowly began to realize something.

"Why did you really fight so hard for my life? Don't think I bought your little act for a moment, Princess."

"It's not Pr-"

"Shut up. It's just you and me, love. Why?"

She sent him a pleading stare and he gently rolled his thumb over her cheek before releasing her.

"You deserve better."

Aurora smiled.

"Well, it's just you and me, love," she replied cheekily. "Who else am I supposed to love?"


End file.
